Corner of Your Heart
by kyotoprincess
Summary: As years pass, Break learns something about himself. Something that Gilbert doesn't need to know, that's for sure. A kiss for a kiss


This was very tempting to write. I found it cute and adorable but whatever.

* Ingrid Michaelson - Corner of Your Heart: Listen to it *

* * *

_" A Promise for a Promise "_

* * *

_"… How do I know I can trust you?"_

Gloved hands went up, playing slightly with the curly locks.

_"You don't have to trust me…"_

He flicks the hair away from his hand, as if its repulsive. Beautiful, gold eyes looked up as if he was crazy.

_"But… if you _really _need something to _'trust'_ in, then I _promise_ to help you on your silly little mission."_

A giggle.

* * *

_" A Hug for a Hug "_

* * *

Age sixteen, he's still shorter than him. Still as handsome as ever, of course. Still blushing as ever.

Arms are wrapped around the young teen, to his dismay. He is only laughing it away. Break is surprised how the little body seems to fit exactly into his arms.

Like a missing puzzle piece.

"L-Let— go!"

"Oh Gilbert~ You _know_ you don't mean it!"

* * *

_" A Kiss for a Kiss "_

* * *

Age eighteen and its like he never grew. Well, Break is technically older than him anyway, even at the age of twenty.

He, _Gilbert, Raven as Pandora's hit man_, is mad at him. Gilbert is mad at him for making him smoke. It's his fault he can never stop now. He giggles, Break giggles, running down the hall until he's stopped at a dead end.

Gilbert is smirking.

_"Nowhere to go, you asshole,"_

Break grins and takes his lips. Its fits almost perfectly, it almost scares him.

_"Good bye then~"_ He's skipping down the hall now, leaving him.

* * *

_" A Tooth for a Tooth "_

* * *

_"Break, you bastard!"_

The hand makes contact with his face. Gilbert stomps back to his room, leaving the man there in the hallway. Age twenty and he has no patience.

Beak always thought that Gilbert never had the heart to carry out his threats.

Involuntarily, Break reaches to touch his cheek. He spits out the blood in his mouth on the floor.

There's no pain, it doesn't hurt for Break. He's used to it.

* * *

_" A Piece for a Piece "_

* * *

Age twenty-two and Break is able to drag him to bed. Literally. First, he whines like a baby and protests but he's a guy too. Break highly doubts that Gilbert isn't enjoying it.

He drunk a little bit of wine from the party and he wonders if the sensations he's feeling is a bit dulled.

He can never hold his alcohol in.

Gold eyes look up and stares at Break with an unknown emotion. A alien emotion. Break wonders if he could break the man and take a piece of him.

In any case, he's going to use him all the same.

* * *

_" A Corner for a Corner of Your Heart "_

* * *

They've been at it again but in the end, they fought. Break ignores Gilbert, showing him perfectly that he was _only _using him. If he ever shown real feelings throughout those sessions, it would be bad for him. Break wonders why.

He's doing his laundry (yes, he can do laundry) and he finds the man's coat in it. He does the laundry the same and checks the pockets for anything that don't need to be washed. A note:

_-my room, Gilbert; 3:30pm_

He's sitting on his bedside, completely and utterly bored. Break finds a reason to tease Gilbert, after all what kind of grown man writes silly little notes like that? The door opens and Gilbert comes in.

Of course, Break tried to stand up. He's stopped by the motion of the hand. Gilbert approaches him slowly. Break is confused when he sees a pink tint on his face.

"I-I love you…"

Break doesn't blink but he's surprised at the confession, in fact he's about to start laughing at the man and tell him that he doesn't love him in… any way. He shouldn't of course.

"I-I've been thinking and… I-I.. I-I though that m-maybe you were sad…"

That doesn't explain much to Break.

"A-And after a couple of times.. You know, _doing it_, I though I should be fair and… you know, _love you too_. I don't care if you're using me but… if you're really using me, you won't be so damn gentle all the time."

His brows furrow in what Break makes out to be both embarrassment and anger at… well him. Break doesn't say anything for the longest of time. It only angers Gilbert some more.

"Well?! You could say something you know? You have no idea h-how hard this is!"

Break softly chuckles as he pushes him back down on his bed. The look of shock is delectable as Break gingerly traces a finger over his face, sliding over his eyes and tracing his lips.

"I don't need your love…" Break notices a look of pain in his gold irises.

He chuckles again, leaning in just enough so their lips were just centimeters away.

"All I need… is a _corner of your heart_,"

Because then, he'll get everything he wanted. A minute of his day, a piece of his soul, a look from only_ his _eyes. To Break, love isn't enough. Love can be superficial, it can be fake, it can be twisted. But the human heart isn't able to be twisted, it can't be fake and it certainly can't be superficial, only the mind can.

And a corner of his heart, _only his heart_, tells Break (maybe even Gilbert too) that he'll be able to die without anyone crying for him but that one corner, that _one _person.

Break slips and lets him see a gentle and fragile broken smile. A corner of his heart, _a corner, just a corner_, might be enough for him. Even if it's a small corner, it'll be enough. It doesn't have to be his heart, no matter how much he _wants _it to be his heart.

He moves back, replacing that broken smile with another fake smile. That smile falls off as a hand grabs his. He looks up, his eye totally numb. He's suddenly pushed back into the bed, their positions switched.

Break notices Gilbert's expression. He looks so sure and… at the same time, he looks hesitant. Hs hands are next to his head and Break smirks. It's interesting how much the student is learning in just a couple of years.

_"I-I… Alright fine… fine…"_

He leans in and captures his lips. Break blinks, surprised. Because Gilbert's kiss isn't like his. His kiss is harsh, needy, and full of broken love. Gilbert's kiss, his kiss, is soft, gentle and full of what tastes like_ hope_. Break laughs in the kiss, which causes the man to kiss harder, acting like the little kid that he still is.

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder… I wonder whether or not a corner of his heart is enough for me…_

_And I also wonder… if he_ always _had a corner of his heart reserved… _for me_…_

_It doesn't matter anymore. Because, whether I'll admit it or not (which I _know_ I will never admit it)…._

_I might do anything…_

_Just to stay in the corner of his heart._

_Just to stay in the corner of _your _heart._


End file.
